


【齐花】春宫图

by Three300Hundred



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙, 齐花
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three300Hundred/pseuds/Three300Hundred





	【齐花】春宫图

齐衡在床上就和他在生活中一样，绝不会动得狠，从来都是温温柔柔的君子做派，总是顺着花无谢的意思来。

因为爱情，花无谢也欣然接受，只是偶尔也会嫌弃齐衡千篇一律的床上套路，怎么成婚快一年了，还是没什么新花样。

聪明的小少爷思来想去，心生一计，假装不小心把一些对自己来说算是隐晦可对齐衡来说足够露骨的小黄书，春宫图什么的“落在”齐衡的书房里，再假装四处看风景得当作没事人一样出去玩儿了。

齐衡忙完公务，意外发现桌脚边掉的一本小册，想着这书房只有自己和花无谢能进，既然并不是自己的书，难不成是花儿的？心生好奇，忍不住打开翻阅起来。

不看不知道，一看吓一跳。齐衡被那些个小故事小插图弄得面红耳赤，慌忙合上踹进袖袋里，大红着脸跑回房去。只见已经沐浴过的花无谢轻衫薄衣，正睡眼朦胧地躺在床上等自己，脑子里疯狂闯入方才看到的春宫图，脸更是羞红得能滴出血来。

花无谢一见人反应便知计划通，却还是装傻问道，“怎么啦，是不是发烧了？快让我摸摸！”

齐衡现在哪儿听得 摸 这种字，耳朵通红，还是很老实地拿出那本小册，颤抖地问花无谢，“花儿，你……你喜欢这样吗？”

花无谢一脸无辜，瞪大眼睛惊呼，“天啊，齐衡，你怎么看这种东西呀！”瞬间表情又委屈了起来，“我不喜欢……齐衡，是我做的不好吗？”

瞬间很愧疚是怎么回事？？齐衡丢了那烦人的册子，去抱住他家无谢好言好语哄起来，“不是这样的，不是这样的……”

“你不满意我？”

“我很满意你！”

花无谢闻言笑了，搂过齐衡的脖子亲了人一口，“那我都在你怀里了，你怎么还只是抱着我？”

齐衡忙回吻住花无谢，尽心尽力地服侍起调皮的自家夫人来。

结果做着做着，齐衡还是忍不住想起那本不堪言说的小册子里的体位和玩法，又看着自己和往常无异的姿势，有些心猿意马，鬼迷心窍起来。

耐不住心里的火，就吻得狠了，就在人养得软嫩的皮肤上留了红痕，顺着脖子到胸膛全是齐衡的杰作，像点点早春红梅，那因情动而泛粉的脸颊又像锦簇桃花。

齐衡笑了，说，“花儿身上，真是满园春色。”

花无谢什么时候听齐衡说过这样的浑话，羞得下面一紧。齐衡被突然的一夹弄得头皮发麻，抬头正对上羞涩地捂了眼睛的花无谢，那两抹红霞，瞬间让他领悟了妙意。

忍不住想看人红了的脸，又想见花无谢更沉沦于自己的陶醉表情，齐衡箍着人腰的手一使劲，一下子把花无谢抱直身子坐在自己胯上。

一下就进得好深，花无谢哪儿受得了，一下就软了腰，靠在齐衡肩膀上舒服得哼哼唧唧起来。

“还说不喜欢，”齐衡笑了，在花无谢耳边吹气，说，“真是小骗子。”

“嗯……别说了，衡哥哥，别说了……”花无谢蹭着人脖侧，嗫喏道。

“只要花儿喜欢，我都会努力地去做。”齐衡揉着花无谢的腰，又往上顶了顶。

我错了，我真的错了……事后花无谢扶着腰想，早知道齐衡一进化就很不得了，就该早点废了这计划嘛！


End file.
